


you look like an angel

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, POV Second Person, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: The bedroom is always an incredible place.





	you look like an angel

**Author's Note:**

> part two of devil in disguise, except this is from tony's point of view. 
> 
> prompt of today: rimming

The bedroom is always an incredible place.

She’s talking to someone, someone important. Until this point they believe what she says about being hurt. You know the reality is different.

She has a strong grip on your hair, and holy shit, that’s the most pleasant thing about this.

You like pain and she gives it to you _and she takes care of you, too_. This is magic.

She mutes the phone.

“I don’t think you’re doing it right.”

You try to lick her better, because after all, you’re proud of being good for a reason.

(She smiles and everything’s good.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm feeling a bit shy, i think, but it's how the saying goes, You Only Live Once
> 
> that could be argued but--
> 
> the title comes from devil in disguise by elvis presley.
> 
> the full quote: you look like an angel, walk like an angel, talk like an angel, but i got wise--you're the devil in disguise


End file.
